Regina and Emma meet again
by Linrei26
Summary: The title says enough. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Emma was at the diner with Henry and her parents. She had tried to explain Henry that David and Mary Margaret were part of her family and she had come to Storybrooke to help them with something. Unfortunately, Henry was a curious and smart boy and soon enough she was bombarded with questions. At that moment she barely heard the bell of the door when it opened, but she had been in alert since she arrived to Storybrooke, so when she heard the entrance of someone else into the diner she glanced to the door immediately.

And suddenly, her breath was caught in her lungs.

Regina Mills. Emma was flabbergasted by the witch's sudden apparition at the door. In a flash of a moment she felt a million thoughts and feelings crash together inside of her as two strong whirlwinds. Feelings of fear, expectation, excitement, longing and happiness filled her heart at the sight of the woman she hadn't seen in a year, and she was able to read almost the same things in those deep expressive chocolate eyes. Also all of her false memories floated in her mind, memories filled with happiness that probably had belong to Regina herself.

In that moment Emma saw how Regina's gaze flickered to Henry and the past emotions portrayed in the witches eyes were quickly replaced by a mixture of agony, fear and weakness. Regina's brown orbs instantly flickered with unshed tears and her lower lip trembled flimsily.

Emma didn't even noticed when she stood up from the boot and walked towards her former rival. In a swift movement, Emma snaked her hands around Regina and pulled the smaller woman into a strong hug.

"I'll fix it!" Emma stated with determination next to Regina's ear. Behind them Snow and Henry made an attempt to stand up to follow Emma, but Charming stopped them both with a soft smile.

Emma had seen the pain in Regina's eyes and she was determinate to fix it. The woman between her arms meant so much to her. She was Henry's mother, she was an ally, a rival, a confident and a friend, but most importantly, Regina had given her the most glorious treasure of all. Her happy ending.

Regina had literally given her happy ending. She gave her memories of a life next to Henry, the life she had always wanted. Although, now she knew that those memories were fake, she still knew that they could have been real and Regina had gave her the opportunity to have those memories in exchange of her own happiness.

Emma knew the sacrifice Regina had made and she also knew that when she had walked to the diner and spotted Henry in it, she felt a happy and sad to see her son again because Regina knew that Henry would not remember her.

"I'll fix this." Emma repeated in a whisper tightening her hold around the black-haired woman. She heard Regina whimpered silently and she fought the urge to cry when she noticed that the strongest person she knew was now crying over her shoulder. "I'm going to break this curse. I'll fix it. I'll bring him back to you, Regina."

"Promise?" Regina asked in the most vulnerable tone Emma had heard on her.

"I promise." Emma pushed herself away from Regina's body and slowly dragged the former Evil Queen to the back of the diner to get some more privacy.

"So, the potion worked." It was a statement and not a question. Emma smiled softly seeing the regal woman trying to regain her composure.

"I knew it was you who send Hook."

"I couldn't leave town and I didn't think of a way to drag you here that it wasn't by force." Regina said with a small smirk and Emma found her heart flutter in happiness. "I couldn't make enough potions for the both of you, so…" Regina's expression fell once again when she thought about Henry's.

"I promise with my life, Regina, that I'm going to restore Henry's memories. I'll get our son back." Emma saw how her words made Regina's eyes watery once again.

"I know that the new curse has made me forget the last year and it feels like as if our departure was only yesterday, but…" Regina moved a step closer and rested her forehead on Emma's shoulder. The blonde was left dumbfounded by the caring action, but she wasn't about to reject it.

"I missed you." Regina sighed while fighting against her own tears.

"I missed you too." Emma said while wrapping her arms once again around Regina's frame. "Now that we are together again, let's get our family back." Regina moved closer and moved her own hands around Emma's waist.

"Together?"

"Yes, together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

**A/N: ****I wrote this fic first in tumblr. ** And the mistakes are all mine (not beta readed). I wrote this in my iphone as well, but I tried to pay as much attention to grammar as I could.

**Enjoy!**

**Part2**

Emma felt Regina relax into her hug; nevertheless, she wasn't near yet to push her away. Such a strange feeling.

Since she drank the memory potion she felt lost and confuse. She wasn't sure what to feel. Should she feel happy for getting back her memories, or heartbroken? She had expected to finally get an answer when she knocked the door of her old apartment in Storybroke, and finally met with her parents again. However, as soon as she saw Snow's pregnant belly those voices that sounded in her head saying that she was an orphan and that she had nothing in this world came back to hunt her.

Ironically enough, it was when Emma locked her eyes with Regina's that she knew she was happy of getting her memories back, and here inside her hug, Emma felt more at home that she ever had felt ever in her life.

"Emma." Regina called her and she softly pulled herself away of the smaller woman. "I wanted to say thanks for taking me here before I broke down in front of your parents" Regina said pursing her lips in disgust. Emma laughed and earned a small smile in return.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I… thank you." Regina stuttered while trying to erase the trace of her tears away from her cheeks. Regina seemed different. No. She hadn't change. It was the same woman who had given up her happiness in order to give it to her son and his birth mother, the only difference was that Regina seemed more open… more open.

"Do you want to talk to him I can…introduce you." Her last words were barely audible. She saw a flash of sorrow reflected on Regina's eyes, and Emma felt the urge to bring the woman to a hug once again. However, before she could move, she saw how the former Mayor steeled herself and lifted her chin ready to fight her fears.

"Yes, please." Regina was definitely the strongest person she had ever met. Emma smiled at her, proud of the witch's decision.

"It won't be long. I promise I'll break this curse." Emma said with a reassuring smile. Carefully she moved and took Regina's right hand between her. The movement was made with caution and hesitation, but since Regina didn't fight it, Emma took advantage of the situation and entwined her fingers with Regina's.

Silently, the blonde dragged Regina back to the diner and guided her to the boot were their son awaited. With every step, Emma felt Regina stiffened and the hold of her hand getting stronger, so Emma tried to sooth her by rubbing her thumb slightly over the back of her hand.

"Henry, I want to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. This is Regina, Regina Mills." Emma said in a calm voice fearing that her words may break Regina once again.

"It's nice to meet you young Henry." Regina smiled her best politician smile, but even Snow could saw the pain hidden behind the gesture. Snow decided to spare Regina of an extra burden and removed herself from the boot followed by charming. They sat on the counter away from them just to give them privacy with the excuse of getting more beverages.

Henry stared at her for a while, studying her with reverie. Emma for a moment thought that Henry had remembered his mother, but the polite smile he gave Regina was proof that he hadn't.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Henry said with a nod and a small smile that was erased as soon as he noticed a silent tear fell down the woman's cheek.

Regina stepped back fearing that new tears will follow the other, but before she could ran away she was surprised when Henry stood up from the boot and held her wrist. Henry smiled softly and turning Regina's hand up, he placed a handkerchief in her hand.

Emma smiled at the small gesture. She knew that she would have never taught her son the idea of carrying a handkerchief with him all the time, and yet she had the memories of herself telling a six-year-old Henry that gentlemen always carried handkerchiefs with them to offer to a woman when she needs it. It was Regina who had taught him that, and the small gesture earned a soft chuckle on Regina's part.

"Thank you, dear. It had been a log time since I last saw your mother, so I'm a little sentimental." Regina excused herself while using the handkerchief to dry her cheeks. She hadn't noticed that both Emma and Henry had been holding her hand and as soon she released herself to dry her tears she regretted her action.

"It's ok, no need to apologize." Henry quickly added. He stared once again to the strange woman before him and blushed slightly. "Would you like to join us Miss Mills?" Henry asked surprised by his own formal approach, but for some reason he felt the urge to prove to the oldest woman that he was a gentleman and well educated.

Emma found her son's behavior amusing and endearing. She had never seen him react so strongly to a stranger. It was obvious that even if his mind didn't remember his mother, everything else did.

"Thank you, Henry, I would love to, but I should probably go."

"Can I go see you later?" Emma said immediately after, Regina smiled softly at her and nodded politely.

"Yes, there is much we have to talk about." Regina reassured her and extended her hand to return the handkerchief to her son.

"No, please keep it." Henry smiled and almost as if it was a mirror Regina's lips quirked in a smile as well. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, it was. Good bye, Henry. Emma." Regina looked at her son and at Emma with a caring smile. This was her new family. Regina reached to take Emma's hand once again and gave it a little squeeze before she turned around and walk out the diner.

Emma watched the woman walk away and she felt a heavy weigh of loss push down her stomach. Next to Regina, Emma felt safe and strong. She knew that while being with the witch there was nothing to fear about, so her sudden departure made her look forward to the moment they will meet again.

"She is very beautiful." Henry said next to her, he as well hadn't removed his gaze from the retrieving woman. Emma looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her with a knowing smile and she snorted playfully. "For what is worth, I like her." Henry said again this time with seriousness. Emma smiled at him seeing so many things of Regina reflected on him. She pulled him in for a hug and smiled softly against his son's hair.

"I like her too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Three knocks at the main door. Greenish eyes glanced nervously to the metallic 108 branding the door. For some reason, the simple fact of seeing the familiar number in the door made her smile inwardly.

When the door flung open, Emma stood immobilized while her eyes found their way back to the deep brown eyes of Regina. After what felt like minutes, both women laughed awkwardly and turned their gazes away.

"Sorry." Emma apologized for staring at her so intently, but Regina dismissed her apology with a flick of her hair.

"Miss Swan…" Regina trailed off, not sure how to continue, but when she noticed Emma sheepish smile she moved from the door and motioned Emma to come inside. "How would _you_ like a glass of the _best apple cider you_ ever tasted?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma couldn't help but laugh again. She stepped inside and followed Regina to the living room. She was surprised by Regina's place of choice, but she wasn't about to complain. Regina excused herself for a minute, and when she came back she had two glasses of cider in hand.

Emma took hers and Regina sat at the opposite side of the couch. The blonde would have expected Regina to sat down on the individual couch, but found herself sighing in content noticing that the older woman had tried to keep the distance at minimum.

"Are you ok? I know that what happened before must have been really hard." Emma started the conversation. She glanced around the living room and was surprise to find the place in a mess. The rug was dirty with muddy footprints and there were discarded clothes on the other couches. This wasn't Regina's at all. What happened?

"No, I'm not ok." Regina sighed in distress. Then she noticed Emma's glare directed to the muddy carpet. "Sorry about that. I haven't had enough time to clean yet."

"What happened here?"

"Nothing." Regina denied immediately, but Emma knew better.

"Regina…" Emma warned with a stern tone of voice. The one that she used with Henry. The one she had learned from Regina.

"Ok." Regina huffed in defeat. "I have been in the forest lately."

"What for?" Emma asked with curiosity, but the stiffness in Regina's body warned her from something. "You can tell me."

"We all appeared in Storybrooke a couple of days ago, Emma. Since that day, I felt something strange and I thought it had to do with you and Henry being in danger, so I went to the city line to try to break the magic barrier. It didn't work. The clothes are from when I went there." Regina explained carelessly, but Emma was surprised by the sudden confession. Regina had admitted she was concern about her as well.

"How did you find a way to send Hook?"

"Hook wasn't in Storybrooke. He was in our land, so I used a spell to locate him there. It was easier to track him in a land of magic than you in a land without magic. The rest was history, dear."

"Hook told me that my family was in danger. What exactly is happening, Regina?"

"This curse did not just erase our memories, people are disappearing as well, Emma that's why I needed your help. I'm sorry that by doing so I stopped your chance to be happy."

"I was marrying a monkey, not the happy ending I was waiting for…" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Regina, don't apologize. You gave me your happiness. I should be saying thanks to you instead." Emma said honesty.

"I would understand if you are mad at me." Emma looked up at her in surprise.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Emma asked in confusion.

"The fake memories. I imagine that it was horrible to find out that your happiness wasn't real." Regina said with a frown of concern in her features.

"Seriously? How I'm I suppose to get mad at the person who gave me my happy ending?"

"You are not mad?" Regina asked unbelievingly.

"Of course not!" Emma assured her with a tight grin. "Nobody, and when I say nobody, I mean NOBODY had ever done anything like that for me before. You put me and Henry before your own feelings. I could never be mad at you."

Regina's sacrifice met so much in Emma's eyes, and yet the black-haired woman seemed confused by her gratitude. Why Regina couldn't see it? Why Regina couldn't understand that…

She felt in debt with Regina and the least she could do was help the witch to find a way to break the curse and bring Henry's memories back.

"Tell me how to fix this."

"Well, we have to either find the person who cast this curse, or break it with a true love kiss, dear." Regina said diverting her eyes away from Emma.

"Then it's simple! You just have to kiss Henry. He is your true love after all!" Emma was happy that the solution was so simple, but Regina's grimace told her that things weren't always as simple.

"It's true that a true love kiss can break the curse, but it has to be a first true love kiss." Regina explained calmly.

"What?"

"It has to be a first kiss between true loves, Emma." And just then an idea popped inside Emma's head. "Otherwise, Snow's kisses with charming would work or yours with Henry, and since I have kissed Henry countless of times before I doubt it would be an easy solution. Besides, Henry doesn't remember me a true love kiss would never work between us."

"Oh…"

"So, our only solution in that plan will be to find a new true love couple in this town." Regina sighed in resignation.

Oh… oh!

Could it be so simple?


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"So, our only solution in that plan will be to find a new true love couple in this town." Regina sighed in resignation. Emma was stunned in silence. Her eyes were lost within the reddish liquid.

"Emma?" Regina called her attention, and soon greenish eyes were locked with chocolate ones. "Are you alright? You just recovered your memories and find out about your mother's pregnancy. Maybe you should calm down and rest for now."

The surprise in Emma's expression was obvious.

"How comes that the person who is supposed to be my enemy is the only one that actually cares about my feelings?" Regina seemed embarrassed by the question, but after clearing her throat and taking a sip of her drink she turned to look at Emma's eyes once again.

"For once, your parents are two idealist idiots. I'm sure they think you would have been trilled with the thought of having a little sister. And secondly,… I never saw you as my enemy Emma; at most you were my rival." Regina clarified while putting the empty glass in the nearest table. Regina didn't noticed Emma's grin and how the blonde seemed to exude energy with every passing second.

"Oh God…" Emma exclaimed. Regina looked at her and found the biggest grin directed at her.

"What?"

"Oh God, if I'm wrong you are going to kill me." Emma laughed halfheartedly earning a confuse look from the witch.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked while standing up. Emma's intense gaze was making her uncomfortable; she needed to create some distance between them.

"Since you said it the first time, the idea simply popped into my head, and it seems so easy, but at the same time so obvious." Emma said standing up and approaching Regina once again.

"Have you actually lost your mind, Miss Swan?" Regina hissed exasperated backing up backwards trying to escape the approaching Emma.

"Emma." Emma said while taking hold of Regina's hand and stopping her from running away. "Please don't push me away now. I'm Emma."

"Emma…"

"You said that you felt something the moment you appeared back in Storybrooke about Henry and me. I think that what you felt was the same I felt about you when I recovered my memories."

"What are you talking about?" The brunette asked trying to divert her eyes from the inquiring ones of the blonde.

"The first thought I remembered about my life was you, Regina." Emma confessed stepping closer to the now squirming witch.

"Emma, please..."

"Everything has revolved around you. Everything since Henry found me…"

"I…"

"Everything… Neal, Gold's curse, my parents, Henry… everything always drew me back to you Regina." Emma saw Regina sighed with a tremble. Now she was sure that she wasn't backing out.

"Emma… what are you trying to say?"

"You told me that we needed to find a new true love couple." Emma whispered leaning closer to Regina. "And my heart is telling me that we are it."

Regina's breath halted in surprised. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that since the moment I recovered my memories I knew that I was in love with you, Regina, and I'm willing to bet that if I kiss you now, we are going to break this curse."

"That's… that's…That's rather presumptuous of you, dear." Regina sassed, but due to her intense blushing and erratic breathing, Emma knew that she wasn't wrong, but Regina wasn't about to give in so easily. "What's makes you believe I-

"Oh shut up!" Emma didn't wait a second more and closed the distance between them. The crush between their lips was literally magical. A burst of magic exploded around them breaking the curse. Nevertheless, the curse was momentary forgotten.

As soon they kissed, both women were lost in the act, letting their lips travel along the others getting to know in a caress the texture and the taste of foreign lips. To Emma's surprise, it was Regina who made the first move to deepen the kiss. The witch's tongue teased her lower lip and she couldn't help the animalistic growl she released when her tongue finally met Regina's in a game of domination.

Long fingers entailed themselves in luscious golden locks while Emma's hands gripped the older woman's hips to bring her impossibly closer to her own body.

"I knew it was you!" Regina said in between kisses. Emma moved her hands to cup Regina's cheeks and was surprised to find moisture in them. Concerned, Emma pulled herself away from Regina and confirmed that the witch was crying silently.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked in fear wondering if she had done something wrong.

"I remember Emma. The last year I met Robin Hood, Tinker said he was my true love because he had a lion tattoo so I tried to be with him. I was so lonely. I was in so much pain and he was a distraction. I missed Henry so much and he had Roland. I tried to be with him, but I couldn't. Every time he looked at me I though of you and Henry, every time he talked I thought of you, and even when he kissed me for the first time I wished it was you. When I finally realized that I was in love with you I was so sad and so happy. I was sad because I had lost you without the chance of telling you anything. And I was happy because I had found someone else to love, someone I wanted in my life just as much as I wanted Henry and because I had managed to make you happy and give you a happy ending." Regina rambled in between soft sobs.

"The strange thing is that even when I didn't remember the last year, my heart still craved for you Emma. I though that even if we met again you would never be interested in me."

"Well you were obviously mistaken." Emma said kissing the woman's forehead with tenderness. "And for what is worth, I have a lion tattoo as well." Regina looked up at her in surprise and Emma chuckled at the hope reflected in her eyes.

Emma took her time watching those dark eyes that conveyed every bit of Regina's emotion and melted in the love she found in them. Emma smiled and leaned once again to seal Regina's lips with a kiss, a kiss that transmitted all her feelings for the former Evil Queen.

"Emma..." Regina asked with concern when she noticed how Emma's eyes glitter with unshed tears.

"I love you…" Emma said at last. Since when? She wasn't sure. Maybe it had been from the very first time she had settle her eyes on Regina that Emma had fall in love with her, but that didn't matter anymore. The important thing was that she finally admitted her love for Regina to herself, and now that she had her she will never let her go. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma" Regina confessed with equal conviction. After so long, Regina had finally found her happy ending. Their words were like a promise and they sealed it with another amorous kiss.

"Now, let's go to find our son, all the people that wants to kill us will have to wait." Emma grinned happily and Regina smiled back with equal enthusiasm.

"I'm glad we meet again…" Regina whispered in content looking at Emma with adoring eyes. "My true love."


End file.
